Field
One or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to technology for providing a public transportation route using, such as, a subway map, a bus map, a road map, and the like.
Description of Related Art
In recent times, a map service is provided in various environments through convergence of Internet communication technology, satellite positioning technology, map information technology, search engine technology, and the like.
In general, the map service may provide a map of a user requested area according to a predefined scale. Since the map service is provided at a portal search service, the map service is used by many users as a search tool.
Further, a navigation system provides a geographic information system (GIS)-based map service through a mobile terminal. The navigation system may be classified into a car navigation system (CNS) configured to provide a route guide associated with active vehicle driving and a personal navigation system (PNS) configured to provide a route guide associated with an operation of a public transportation, such as a subway, a bus, and the like, or a direct travel by walk.
For example, Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0021133, published on Feb. 24, 2010, discloses technology for providing a route guide service of a PNS based on public transportation map information.